Tales of Xillia: Jora's Story
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: What if there was another member to the Jude and Milla's team that was very important to one of their enemies? Would things have gone a bit differently? Or would they stay the same? Only one way to find out...


Prologue- Ten years in the past

Snow gently fell from the sky as Jora made her way up through the Mon Highlands. Puffs of smoke came out as she breathed while rubbing her arms for warmth. She needed to find a merchant soon, or she may not last through this journey for much longer.

Auj Oule was divided into different tribes, all seeking to rule all of it. But for someone like Jora, who didn't belong to any of them, this was a mere matter compared to when will she find her next meal. Food became a scarce thing for Jora ever since her companion, a wolf that she took in and raised, died from eating something poisonous. Now she was very cautious when gathering food from the monsters that lurk about.

Compared to the other girls that were around Jora's age, she was different from them. She was rather tall for her age group and probably the strongest of it as well. Despite her fragile physic, she could easily take down a monster twice her size within a few punches. Her hair was short in the back while reaching her shoulders in the front to cover her ears some from the cold. In the wintery sun, her black hair sparkled like the stars in the night time sky. Her eyes, however, were just like the weather of the Highlands, cold and harsh. The deep pools of red showed the years of hardship that she has faced. These eyes were those of someone that were beyond Jora's current age.

A loud screech quickly brought Jora out of her mind and into reality as she quickly turned around to find a Snow Dragon appeared behind her. She quickly made a grab for her claws but was too late as the dragon hit her back. She tumbled for a bit before slowly getting to her feet, the dragon coming right at her. She made another grab for her claws again, this time getting them. She put them on and got into stance as the Snow Dragon charged at her.

Once it got close, she did a spin kick before slashing its jaw. The Snow Dragon growled angrily before letting out a roar. Jora quickly put up a guard but it was cut too short and broke when the dragon swiped its claw at her.

She was sent flying back and hit a tree, hitting her head against it. She slowly slumped to the ground but caught herself in time. However, the dragon charged at her once more and whipped around. Its tail caught and sent Jora flying to the other side.

She tired her best to stand but fell back to the ground. The dragon roared once more. Jora slowly looked up to the best of her abilities. What she saw befuddled her.

A huge mass of black, reds and oranges stood in front of her as the dragon roared again. She could hear voices but couldn't make out the words they were saying before her world turned black.

The crackling of fire being burned was the first thing that Jora heard as she opened her eyes. She saw a fire with a pot over it and…someone scooping out its contents.

Jora's eyes widened at this before jumping up onto her feet, throwing the blanket off her in the process. A sharp pain shot through her body that made her hunch over, groaning.

More pain shot through her as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"We're not here to harm you," a deep voce said, "relax."

Jora slowly looked up to see a long, black hair man with light red eyes, looking down at her. He wore armor that resembled fire.

"A fellow warrior," Jora thought as she slowly shuffled away from him once the hand was removed.

"Mind telling us your name, girl?" the man asked, crossing his arms.

Jora remained silent as she slowly looked around. Behind the man was another, the one filling bowls with soup of some sort.

"I believe his majesty asked you a question." The other man said as he got up and looked at her.

Jora glared at him while backing away more before looking back at the first man.

"…Jora," Jora said, looking the man up and down.

"He's king?" She thought.

"Where's your tribe? If it's on our way, we'll drop you off." The man said as he sat down along with the other.

This almost made Jora laugh as she bravely cracked a smile. The two men raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have no tribe. I don't belong to any of them." Jora said with a stern face.

This seemed to not faze the supposed king and his companion at all, but this mattered not to Jora. She just sat down and scooted closer to the fire.

"You may want to use the blanket as well if you're cold." The companion said coldly as he looked her up and down.

Jora glared at him while slowly putting the blanket on. She'll admit that her attire was definitely not suited for this weather but she still didn't like having guys look at her. All she wore was a simple short kimono with a tight undershirt underneath and a pair of stockings and boots, all in the design and color of fire with some black.

"Do you at least know where your family is, Jora?" the king asked as his companion passed out the bowls.

"Dead," Jora simply said, staring at her food suspiciously.

The king saw this while his companion chose to ignore. Jora slowly sniffed the bowl, making the king raise an eyebrow before getting what she was doing.

"Here," he said, taking her bowl and giving her his.

This surprised Jora greatly as the king at her bowl without a problem.

"Who are you, really?" Jora asked, looking at the two men.

The king put down his bowl and looked at Jora, making her a bit uncomfortable.

"I am known as Gaius," the king, Gaius said, making Jora's eyes widen some.

She had heard rumors of a strong man by the name of Gaius that was greatly loved by the people of Auj Oule. And now here she was, sitting in front of the said man, about to eat from the bowl that was meant for him.

"My companion here is known as Wingul," Gaius said as he motioned to the other who merely ate his food. "We are headed to Kanbalar."

Jora merely nodded at this as she took a sip of her soup. Gaius continued to look at her as she did.

"I'm sure we can find you a family once we get there, if you would like." Gaius said, making Jora glare at him. This made him widen his eyes a little but not too much.

"I have lived the past ten years living off of the land and I have not the need nor the urge to be taken care of by strangers who will most likely look down upon me for not knowing where I came from or who I'm truly am." Jora said with a fire in her eye. "I don't care if you are Gaius, the Dawn King. I do not want help from anyone, no matter their power or strength. I'll admit that leaving my guard down was reckless of me but none the less, I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I have been for the last ten years."

The fire that was in Jora's eyes glowed brighter, almost hypnotizing Gaius. He had never seen so much determination in another human, let alone someone so young as her before. She was defiantly someone special, someone that will most likely be useful on his team. But he didn't see her being good in battle.

Jora let out a huff and finished her soup while staring at the fire.

"…But if you're heading to Kanbalar…if you don't mind…I can just tag along." Jora said as she lowered her head a little.

Gaius stared at her for a moment or two before looking away and finishes his soup.

"I see no reason to," he said, "In fact, I was actually planning on having you join me. That is, if your fighting skills are as good as you say they are."

Jora merely blinked at this before smirking.

"Of course it is," she said, "I'll show you it right now if you want."

"As amusing to see you get beaten by his majesty, I think it's best that you get some rest." Wingul said in a long while.

Jora huffed and crossed her arms, making Gaius chuckle at her.

"Wingul does have a point though. I suggest that you also get some sleep as well." Gaius said.

Jora huffed more before finally nodding her head and goes to lay down with the blanket wrapped snuggly over her. She watched the fire flicker a bit before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_I don't know much about Gaius before the events in Tales of Xillia other then what is mentioned within it. So please bear with this  
_


End file.
